User talk:Thehumondalek
come to my weekly party's! hey peeps i hold party's weekly. usually saturday usually mukluk and usually 1am PST. come if you are available and dont worry if you cant make it, because there will be another one the week after! that was pretty mean ACfangirl just deleted all our pirate boot pin stuff talk about mean OMG seriously? that was mean! :( p.s are you gonna come to the party? Pirate Boot Pin The Pirate Boot Pin is actually called the Buckle Boot Pin, because CP calls it Buckle Boot Pin (it says so when you obtain it). [[User:LordMaster96|'LordMaster96']] Talk to me! 21:10, March 11, 2010 (UTC) OK yer i know i dont know why i called it pirate boot pin Re: Your message on Jupiter5's (my) talk Sure! We'd just have to find a date and time that fits both of our time zones to meet on CP. It'd be best to plan way ahead of time, since I'm a middle schooler and I have all that horrible homework junk to do after school. If we decide to meet on a weekend, and if your time zone's time is earlier than my time zone's time, and you can only get on at a late time (10pm-12pm in your time) than I'd still be able to meet with you, since I suffer from an extremely rare condition called daytime nacrolepsy, which means I can spontaneously fall asleep or be half-asleep all of the daytime and be wide awake the whole night (As I'm writing this it's 4:38 AM). In other words, I;\'m nocturnal, except on school days, when i'm forced to sleep at night and get up early. Did I mention that i talk too much about random things that have nothing to do with the conversation in any way at all? LOL --User:Jupiter5 COOL! You're from the UK??? Where in the UK? Ireland, Scotland, England? I'm a descendant of one of the Princes of Whales! I LOVE THE UK!!! I want to live there so bad... I never know what to put as a title... Yeah, I'm American. But do not be fooled! It is very hard to sit around with our iPhones and listen to our horrible Disney pop music and be the most obese people in the world! lol. But I feel so out of place here. I mean, I live in the Deep Southern states in America (DON'T LET YOUR SISTER COME TO THAT AREA, IT'S HORRIBLY BORING AND ANNOYING AT TIMES) and everyone has that hugely irritating accent. If I had the money (Which i will never get, the Pound Sterling being so much more than the dollar), I would run off to Liverpool and get a degree in Beatleology! I love the Beatles. They're the best. Ever heard of Gorillaz? All the good music is up in your country. Justin Beiber sounds like he's 5 (He's supposedly 15) and all the girls here are obsessed with him.. I CAN'T TAKE IT!!! Oh, and what does your sister want to do in America? If she comes here, she'll have a ton of extra problems, and she'll never get away from the constant arguments over whether the president's horrible or amazing. User:Jupiter5 lol My purple puffle's name is dancer, too. lol. coincidence.-Jupiter5 ... Well, whether or not America's boring is a matter of opinion. I mean, I LOVE some areas here, like the Blue Ridge Mountains in north Carolina, Washington D.C., Chicago, and a few others. But I have lived in the area where tourists visit the least, because there isn't anything to look at! Like, you say UK isn't that exiting because you've lived there since you were a baby, and the same with me except in America, so if I went to the UK and you came to America, it would be exiting for both of us. And Justin Beiber is famous in the UK??? I thought that Disney pop was only an American thing! Disney's going for a global music take over! lol. I mean, with so much more goo musicians in the UK than in the US, you'd think that Justin Beiber would be unheard of. I mean, come on! The land of The Beatles' birth and home to Gorillaz and Coldplay and all that good stuff, the Justin Beiber??? wow... ME AGAIN!!! still no title... Wow, not is that sunrise...? Uh oh... it's 6 AM I haven't slept at all!!! Oh well... I usually don't. i going to a St. Patrick's Day Parade, it may be long, but when I get back, I'll message you on this wiki talk to tell you that i can get on. I'm also very forgetful, so when you think of a room and server (If you change your mind about Mukluk), message that to THIS TALK PAGE even though its yours, so when I tell you that I'm back, I'll also have all that information. Since its like 12 or 1 AM in UK (I think), we might not be able to do it today, since you may be asleep... I don't know, time zones are too confusing... --User:Jupiter5 RE: screenshots I presume you have the screenshots saved with Paint or your favourite image editor. Anyways, in the wiki, click Upload, browse, and then go into the folder containing the screenshot. Double-clik the screenshot, and then click upload. You may want to add a description to it. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (talk/blog/edits) 12:43, March 13, 2010 (UTC) jupiter5 hey jupiter5 when u get this comment because we can meet up on mukluk on the iceburg. we might be able to do it today because you are not gonna be there for like four hours! are you? i dont know how long these things go on for lol :) sorry jupiter5... sorry dude, i cant do it today, as it is getting late here. *yawns* maybe tomorow thehumondalek tipped the burg 18:44, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey again! Sorry I've been gone a while, but I guess well meet on CP next weekend. I passed out after the parade anyways, I was so tired. lol -jupiter5 Oh, and have you heard the new Gorillaz album, Plastic beach? It's fantastic! ... Lol, i know, spooky... Well, anyways, I pased out after the parade because of sleep deprivation, so I'm fine, I was just tired. So, have you listened to any Gorillaz? They're pretty good. I'd recommend them to you if you haven't heard them. ... Did you look them up on YouTube or something? Reply Yes i can meet you... Come to Shout Box for Server and Room, you can come to my movie =) '''♫Ellyppi♫Talk 2 me! Check out my blog! 16:06, March 17, 2010 (UTC) RE: help Well,I think you have to rename it to User Talk:Thehumondalek/Archive 1,and then make a new page called User talk:Thehumondalek Gary the Gaget Dude 21:13, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ... Oh lol i didn't see one of your messages. Which Gorillaz song were you listening to? CP Agents HQ MESSAGE Hello! If you like to join my HQ Click the Link Below. Other wise ignore this message if it is buging you. PSA HQ CP Agents HQ MESSAGE Hello! If you like to join my HQ Click the Link Below. Other wise ignore this message if it is buging you. PSA HQ Friscopolice. 19:51, March 20, 2010 (UTC) yes you can join just click the link i gave you. Yes you can be co leader Now start hleping me at the page! and help clean up! Copycat Dude,I came up with Agent Sociaty before you did. You copied me. Don't do that. Please,I want Agent Sociaty to be special,and I don't want more pepole having a agent sociaty. Gary the Gaget Dude 11:25, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Yes you did! I came up with Agent Sociaty like in the begining of March. Then,you come right along and copy me! How would it fell to you if I copied you? Gary the Gaget Dude 11:36, March 21, 2010 (UTC) YES YOU DID! JUST DON'T BOTHER RESPONDING TO ME,COPYCAT! Gary the Gaget Dude 11:51, March 21, 2010 (UTC)